1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-283203 discloses a connector with a housing that has terminal accommodating chambers arranged side by side in upper and lower levels. Locking lances project into the terminal accommodating chambers. Upper and lower deformation spaces extend in an arrangement direction of the locking lances and allow the locking lances to be deformed away from the terminal accommodating chambers. Terminal fittings are inserted into the housing from behind and cause the locking lances to deform into the deformation spaces. The locking lances then return resiliently to engage the terminal fittings and retain the terminal fittings in the terminal accommodating chambers. A retainer is mounted into the housing from the front and includes upper and lower deformation preventing portions that can be inserted into the upper and lower deformation spaces to prevent the locking lances from being deformed away from the terminal fittings.
The deformation preventing portions are in the deformation spaces when all of the terminal fittings are inserted properly. Thus, the locking lances cannot deform and the terminal fittings are retained reliably. Any insufficiently inserted terminal fitting will prevent the locking lance from resiliently returning and the deformed locking lance associated with the insufficiently inserted terminal fitting will remain in the deformation space. As a result, the deformation preventing portion cannot enter the deformation space and the presence of the insufficiently inserted terminal fitting can be detected.
The upper and lower deformation preventing portions of the retainer are plates that cantilever from a front wall. Thus, the retainer has low rigidity and easily can be deformed improperly. Deformation can adversely affect functions of retaining the terminal fittings and detecting insufficiently inserted terminal fittings.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve the rigidity of a retainer.